sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Galactic Charter
1st Galactic Charter Preamble We, the signers of this doctrine, agree to all peace terms and conditions in this doctrine, and will uphold their signs and follow the laws signed into their laws by thee signing of this doctrine. Article I: The 1st Hunre-Karnasaur War 1. This war will officially come to a close. No battles may be permitting or the Heglarean Empire at any time will declare this doctrine Null & Void. 2. All Military Warships owned by any member of the Hunre Empire will immediately leave any of the Karnasaur Empire's official territory. :A. Hunre warships in unofficial Karnasaur Empire territory must leave within 6 Earth hours. 3. All Military Warships owned by any member of the Karnasaur Empire will immediately leave any of the Hunre Empire's official territory. :A. Karnasaur warships in unofficial Hunre Empire territory must leave within 6 Earth hours. 4. The Hunre and Karnasaur empires both agree to non-aggression and peace treaties for ten galactic days. :A. If this is not met the Heglarean Empire will intervene and mediate between the two. :B. No new alliances may be signed for ten galactic days. Old alliances may be retained. 5. No reparations are to be payed or demanded by any party. Article II: Future War 1. War waging is not to be permitted, unless it is against terrorists or the like, which are chosen by the Peace Council. :A. The punishment for unprovoked war will be fines and then total war. 2. If Arms Races begin, the Peace Council will warn and then punish the empires who choose to build-up. 3. All Empires must keep Military production at 25% of all total production or lower. Article III: Super-Weapons 1. The usage, building of, or owning Super-Weapons are illegal for thirty galactic days. :A. The Hunre Empire will destroy its Universe Eraser within two galactic days. :B. The Karnasaur Empire will destroy their New fleet, or turn the ships into non-military vessels within three galactic days. :C. The study of Super-Weapons is legal. They may not be build or the empire will be dealt with severely. :D. Superweapons may be built as prototypes only. It can only be used in self defense and cannot be tested. The Peace Council will act if the prototype fails and the empire is in desperate need of help. :E. A race will not have to rid of superweapons id they are religiously or cultrually important, they will, however, not use them for war for the neccessary amount of days. Article IV: The Peace Council 1. Any signers of this charter are put into the Peace Council. :A. This council is used to prevent future wars from happening and will deal with other issues of any type. They may not interfere on domestic issues not including Super-Weapons. --Utey Barsi, Head Ambassador, Heglarean Empire Signed The First Galactic Charter has been modified to meet requests. Super-Weapons are buildable but are unable to be used in war. For the Heglarean Empire, Utey Barsi Rensid Iseriyias Ooyop For the Hunre Empire, Emporer Sew Jut Due to Karnasaur refusals, the Hunre Empire, will finish building it's prototype Mega-U.E., but will only use it in self-defense. For the Karnasaur Empire, Emperor Reth Samwor The Karnasaurs currently refuse the current conditions. They will, however, agree to re-negotiate. Reason: The Fleet of the Ancients is of deep religious importence to the Karnasaurs. Proposal: They won't rid of it, however they will promise to not use them in war for the required 30 days. Category:Documents